Dark
by frickened
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse, the southern American beauty. Also, a murderer. Sadly, Sookie and Bill's relationship ended in tears, and a lot of dead vampire. This story follows a series of events which relate to Bill's death. Will anybody avenge Vampire Bill, and more importantly, will they find out it was Sookie who killed the beloved vamp of Bon Temps? Lemons & Naughty Words
1. Chapter 1

**12 days before it happened.**

"Sookie," Bill said with his rich, classic accent. Sookie spun round on her heels, feeling smitten by Bill as ever. He gave a slight smirk as he walked over to her. He stood infront of her, she yearned for his kiss, his touch..his bite. He softly stroked her cheek, onto her neck. He felt the blood pulsate through her arteries. God, did he want to taste her blood right now. She shook her head, smiling.

"Not now, mister! I've got work, and you've got to pay for that Tru Blood" she smiled.

"I thought you couldn't hear my thoughts?" Bill looked up, smiling but slightly confused at the same time.

"Oh come on, you're not going to be stroking my neck and think about what lovely pigmentation my skin has, are you?"

"Well I must have to say, Sookie, your tan is exceptionally golden"

"Oh, shut up and let me do my job. You better be tipping me!" she joked, before going to another table and cleaning it.

Sookie had entered a relationship with Bill Compton, Bon Temps' only vampire. Yes, she had been taunted with the nicknames 'fangbanger' and other derogatory names for humans that sexually interacted with vampires. She didn't really care, she was in love. Bill was polite, protective and loving. Despite the stereotypical thoughts that vampires were incapable of emotions, especially love, Sookie knew he loved her. However, it had never occurred to Sookie that Bill maybe only after her for her highly delectable faerie blood. And that, sadly, was the truth.

Sookie worked as a waitress in Merlottes, a bar and grill in Bon Temps. It was owned by Sam Merlotte, a close acquaintance of Sookie. The pair of them had previously been a short-lived relationship when Sookie first started working at Merlottes, but both of them deny it out of embarrassment. Sookie's best friend also worked at Merlottes as a barmaid. Tara found it hard to have a grounded job, she either quit or got fired. But, because Sam was a close friend, she had kept the job for a few month, a new record for her.

Sookie took an order up to the kitchen and clipped it up. "Oh my Lord Jesus, if Terry doesn't come into work tomorrow I swear I'm going to shove a rack of spare ribs up his motherfucking ass, these orders are piling up" Lafayette complained. Lafayette was Tara's cousin, and the chef at Merlottes. Terry, was also a chef working there, but he had been sick for the past couple of days. Sookie rolled her eyesand left Lafayette to his duties.

"Shift's over, you wanna go?" she said.

"I think you already know the answer for that," Bill winked, before climbing out his booth, chucking some dollar bills on the table.

"Hey where's my tip?" she laughed. Bill rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, he knew she was being sarcastic.

* * *

**8 days before it happened.**

"Sook?" Jason cleared his throat. Jason was Sookie's older brother, he was a road crew supervisor. He was also notorious for having the constant desire for sexual encounters with women. However, Jason was sensitive and very loyal to his loved ones, especially Sookie.

"Yeah, what?" Sookie looked up from the television. She was curled up on the couch, cocooned in a blanket.

"Bill's here," he said. Jason had always disapproved of Bill and Sookie's relationship. He would always lecture Sookie on the possibility that Bill could kill her, but she was oblivious and didn't care. She was in deep love.

Sookie got up from the sofa, Jason huffed and went out the door. "Good night Jason," Sookie said, she was getting frustrated by the fact that Jason has never shown manners to Bill. "God damn it, he's so darn rude!" Sookie complained, falling into Bill's arms.

"It's fine, Sookie. It is hard for him, I sure would be a little apprehensive if my little sister was in a relationship with someone who's only source of food was human blood. It's only natural for him," Bill reassured. Sookie let out a sigh.

"Eric is on my trail again" Bill muttered. Eric was Vampire Sheriff of Area 5, Bon Temps happened to be situated in Area 5. Bill and Eric always had a slightly strained 'relationship', you might call it. They were more like close acquaintances who knew much about each other.

"Why is that?" Sookie said, sitting down and wrapping herself in the blanket next to Bill. He draped his arm over her and she rested her head under his shoulder.

"He will not give up on trying to make you his. Despite you are already mine"

"Oi! You know I don't like being somebody's whatever. You don't own me!"

"Forgive me"

"Why does he even want me?"

"Because he believes there is something different about you, he doesn't know what but he thinks if he tastes your blood, or makes you his, he will find out what you are and why it makes you so desirable"

"Well I can just read people's thoughts, he knows that. I'm a telepath"

"I know, and I have told him that but he just will not listen. He thinks there's more to you". Bill kissed her head, stroking her hair with his thumb. Both of them had the complete opposite appearances. Sookie was sunkissed, blonde and had deep brown eyes. However Bill was as pale as a sheet, had icy blue eyes and dark hair. "I must not lie though, Sookie. Your blood is delicious"

"Oh, please. It doesn't matter to me it's not as if I drink it". Bill laughed. His laugh caused vibrations through his body, flowing into Sookie's.

However, at that very moment, it occurred to Sookie. The main subject of their conversations was Sookie's blood. Either how delectable it was, or how strangely addictive it seemed. It's all they ever talked about. Was Bill really only using Sookie for her blood?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, thanks for the follows and favourites, they really encourage me! I'm sorry if you find in the previous chapter Sookie was ignorant as such, I did not mean to depict her that way. I am only meaning her to be slightly jokey, bubbly and sweet. Thankyou though for pointing out, I will try and put more of an effort into how I approach Sookie's behaviour._

* * *

**4 days before it happened.**

"Sookie, you know I don't like you asking me questions about him," Jason said, he furrowed his eyebrows slightly giving him a cute, lost puppy sort of look. Sookie and Jason were sitting in the kitchen of once their grandmother's house (now Sookie's). They were both at the table, Sookie was sipping iced tea whilst Jason was staring intently at her.

"Yes, I know. But you can't just not give mean explanation for this way that you're behaving around Bill," Sookie stated.

"Sweet Lord Jesus, Sookie. When are you going to give up?!" Jason pleaded.

"When you give me a reasonable explanation! Please, Jason?" Sookie drank her iced tea. Jason collapsed into his chair and sighed. He was almost getting sick and tired of Sookie always pestering him about why he didn't like bill, or why he didn't respect him.

"Fine! As the responsibility of your older brother, it is my duty to protect you. I must protect you even more because of mom, dad and gran. You've all I got, Sook. Even if you had a human boyfriend, I'd still be damn straight with the guy. I just need to be a little more straighter with Bill because he's a vampire, and he's capable of almost anything. I do respect him, but does that mean I have to be best buddies with him?" Jason said pompously. He absolutely adores the fact he was older than Sookie. As a kid, he loved to boss her about. Sometimes, he used to make her go into the kitchen and steal all the cookies for him. If she got caught, well that was her fault not his.

"I understand. But anyway, thankyou for sharing. To be honest, I thought it was going to be the most ridiculous excuse or something. Thanks Jase" Sookie smiled before kissing her brother on the cheek. She downed the rest of her iced tea and vacated from her house.

* * *

**2 days before it happened.**

"Have you found out what she is yet?" Eric asked, twisting around on his black leather chair. Bill slammed his fist onto the table.

"Is this really the god damn reason you brought me here? To ask what Sookie is?" Bill snapped. Eric chuckled.

"Gosh you really need to control some of that petty anger, Bill," Eric raised his eyebrows. "Anyway. It is bill. I wish to know what Sookei is. What makes her so... irresistible to us vampires".

"Who says she's irresistible to other vampires?" Bill asked, grunting ever so slightly.

"Pam," Eric said bluntly.

"That's one other person Eric," Bill sighed.

"I want to know what she is!" Eric roared. Even Bill jumped slightly.

"Sookie is mine. Her blood is mine. When I have dismiss her, she is all yours. I swear on it," Bill said. Eric crookedly smiled.

"And when would that be, exactly?" Eric grinned.

"Until her blood does not satisfy me anymore. I will find someone else".

"Very well. You may go now".

"Goodbye Eric" he said, nodding his head before leaving the room. Eric got up from his large leather chair before clasping a black recording device, it was flashing with a red light.

"You see Sookie, Bill is only after your blood. He does not love you, nor does her care for you. Only your blood. Goodbye, Sookie," Eric spoke into the recorder, before clicking the stop button. He popped open the shaft and grasped the tape inside it that contained the audio of one of Sookie's worst nightmares. He slipped it into a small brown parcel, sealed it and kissed it.

"Silly, silly Bill" Eric laughed, "stupid man."

Eric strode through the bar, it was almost dawn. "Where are you going?" Pam asked, examining the brown parcel and raising her eyebrows at the address.

"Delivering some bad news," Eric said with a straight face, not even looking at Pam as he exited through the door of Fangtasia.


	3. Chapter 3

**1 day before it happened.**

Sookie woke up from her slumber, she was staying at Jason's. Sookie and Jason had become somewhat closer the past week ro so. They had interacted more like siblings. Last night, Sookie and Jason watched a movie together, knocking back the beers and catching up. The evening consisted of laughter, stumbling over tables and lots of talking. Both of them stayed up until atleast 4 in the morning chatting. Sookie pulled on her floral top and denim cut offs. She slipped on her shoes and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She could hear Jason snoring from the room next door. Thank God it was her day off, she thought as she looked at her watch, it was already 3 in the afternoon. She strolled into the kitchen and scribbled a note.

_Thanks for last night. See you later._

_-S xx_

She left the note on the counter and swiftly left the house. She got into her car and drove home, yawning quite a bit. As she pulled up to her drive, she noticed a small brown package. She didn't think much of it, maybe it was just a gift from Bill. She smiled at the thought of it. Sookie got out of her car, locking it and walking up onto the porch. She picked up the parcel and unlocked the front door, wandering into the kitchen. She set her keys on the table, along with the parcel before setting herself on a chair. She quickly ripped open the parcel and yanked out a note and a casette. Why on earth would Bill give her a casette? But it wasn't from Bill, it was from Eric. She looked at the piece of paper scrawled with writing saying _'Sorry. From,_ Eric', she was beyond confused. Sookie observed the casette, she was sure Gran had a player somewhere. She quickly left the kitchen and went abound for the attic.

Sookie pulled the ceiling door down from the landing, and a fold up ladder appeared. She quickly clambered up the ladder and turned the single lightbulb on. It was musty and dim. _This place could use a tidy up_, Sookie thought. She rummaged around boxes full of old electricals and other devices. Sookie had put a lot of Gran's possessions up here since she had died. She fished out an old dusty casette player. It was black and clumpy, something that looked like it came from the 90's.

Sookie returned to the kitchen and slid the casette into the player. She pushed the shaft door down and it made a satisfying click. She pressed down the play button and listened to what nonsense Eric wanted to hear. It's probably Eric giving her reasons why she should belong to Eric, not Bill, or something totally irrational like that. She relaxed into her chair and listened for a voice. Eric's.

"You see Sookie, Bill is only after your blood. He does not love you, nor does her care for you. Only your blood. Goodbye, Sookie."

The words rung in her head, the conversation between Eric and bill burned her ears. '_Only after your blood...does not love you'_. She pressed the stop button, calmly opening the shaft and pulling outt he tape. She got out of her seat and put it in the trash, along with the parcel and note from Eric. She returned the casette player to it's home in the attic, closed the ceiling door and returned downstairs. She sat in the living room in silence, thinking. Maybe she thought too much about it, or maybe it kicked it in. Whatever it was, it made her cry in hysterics. She fisted the armchair, kicking at the floor. _How could someone be so fucking cruel_, she thought, _why in Hell's name would you lie about being in love with someone_? Sookie cried and cried, for hours. She was going through packs of tissues world record pace, not to mention the bottle of whiskey.

* * *

**The day it happened.**

It was nearing 2 in the morning. Sookie was still awake, slightly sobbing but definitely past the worst. She heard a soft knock at the door, probably Bill. She got up from the couch, wiping her eyes and excessively sniffing. She combed her fingers through her hair and tried to make herself slightly more presentable. But then again, he had no interest in her but only for her blood, so why did it matter? She opened the door and Bill was stood on the porch. "Hi," Sookie muttered. The look of him was repulsive, he made her feel sick. He kissed her on the cheek, she flinched.

"What is it?" he said, looking concerned. Sookie looked at hom sternly.

"Oh, just wondering when my blood wont satisfy you. I'm just wondering about the dates, you know?" she snarled.

"How did you find out about that?"

"That is not important"

"I didn't mean it like that, though. Sookie, I love you!"

"You love my blood! Not me. My blood. When were you planning on dismissing me?"

"I don't know". Sookie bawled her fists at Bill's chest, hurtling her ridged knuckles up to his face. "Sookie stop!" Bill raised his voice, pushing her away from him.

"You fucking monster!" Sookie screamed, leaping onto Bill, punching and kicking him. She started sobbing again, strangled whimpers leaving her mouth. "I hate you Bill Compton!". Sookie continued to hit Bill, over and over again.

"Sookie stop it, please!" Bill shouted. He was capable enough to resist her, but he did not. She kept striking him, she was now crying full on. Tears streaming down her face. Bill pushed her again, only this time she staggered back, tripping over her feet. She was still intoxicated from the whiskey. She tried to balance herself, but failed. She hit her head on the marble mantelpiece, knocking her out immediately. She fell to the ground with a large thud, and her head immediately started bleeding heavily. "Oh Jesus" Bill shouted. He clicked his fangs out, bit his wrist and forced the blood down Sookie's throat. After a few seconds she had regained conciousness, and was no sucking the blood. She drank and drank, and Bill was becoming weaker. "Sookie you have to stop, you're going to drain me" he pleaded. She made eye contact with him, and he saw the hatred and loss in her eyes. Sookie was fully healed now, but she was drinking for the fun of it. She wanted to make Bill feel weak, she wanted to turn the tables and be the one on top.

Sookie kept drinking Bill's blood. He knew he was going to be drained, but he did not stop her. He did not prise her fingers off of his arm, he did not push ber back and flee from the house, he let her continue. Bill was becoming weak, Sookie knew it. She stopped drinking, and looked at him. He moaned, asking for her blood. "You will never, ever taste this blood again Bill" she snarled. He tried to get up, attempting to hoist himself up on a wooden table.

And that is when it happened. Bill heaved himself up, but the weight on the table was unbalanced, causing it to flip. Bill attempted to stop the table falling down on him, but he couldn't. His reactions were too late, and the table was far too heavy. Sookie shrieked as it came hurtling towards Bill, the leg almost pinpointed to where his heart was. She tried to get up, to divert the table somewhere else. But she was too late. The wooden leg went straight through Bill's chest.

Needless to say, there was quite a bit of dead vampire on the newly polished wooden floors.

* * *

_Thanks guys for your follows and favourites. Please do write reviews as they really encourage me, and help me write better in my view._

_Thankyou!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sookie**

"Oh my God," I screamed. I started hyperventilating, crying out of control. I had just killed Bill. There he was, in the middle of the lounge. Well, he wasn't really there, just a pool of red gooey substance. But the weird and sort of fucked up thing, is that I didn't feel remorse. I didn't feel at all upset, or broken-hearted. I just felt unbelievably scared. What in God's name am I supposed to do now? I was panicking. This was pretty damn bad. Gran didn't raise me up to be a murderer at all. Then I thought of Gran's dead body in the kitchen. Blood everywhere. Stained cupboards, blood-flooded linoleum flooring and her limp body sprawled out on the floor. My stomach heaved and I threw up a whiskey-bile mixture. Great, now I have to clean sick and dead vampire, I thought. I needed to clean this all up, every last drop of blood. But then i noticed, the wood was going to be blood stained. I quickly looked at all the furniture, and it too was sprayed with blood. "Oh for the love of Jesus," I cried out.

What was I supposed to do? How was I going to replace everything? The chairs, the couch, the flooring, even the wallpaper was drenched with Bill's blood. I wiped my forehead and saw blood smeared all over my fingers. "Fuck," I said under my breath. I could always try and find some Fellowship of the Sun followers who did decorating? I always wanted a carpet for the lounge, as well. Surely they would be almost ecstatic that a 'spawn of Satan' would be destroyed. It's worth a shot I guessed.

I filled a bucket with piping-hot water and bleach. I grabbed a sponge, the trash can, a scrubbing brush, a mop and some rubber gloves. My mind flashed with images of Gran on the floor again. I shook my head, thinking that if I did the images would just fade away.

After some intense scrubbing, they did. The remains of vampires, I find, are extraordinarily strange. They're sticky and stretchy, like chewing gum. It's exceptionally hard to get it off your skin. The trash was filled with the remnants of Bill, the water in the bucket was dyed red and the scrubbing brush..well let's not describe what that looked like.

I dried the floor with a towel and inspected it. The wood was already stained darkly with the wood-tint, so the blood didn't show up as much as I thought it would, but then again, I'd rather be safe than sorry and pay a few bucks to get the whole room refurbished. I liked change, anyway. I decided to get some sleep and go into Shreveport later in search of a Vampire-hating decorator. I strode upstairs, my hands and arms sore from the labour. I was pretty tired aswell, after all it was 4:30am. I decided to have a shower and trash the clothes I was wearing, I didn't want any evidence.

I went into the bathroom and turned the handle on the shower. Tiny water droplets sprayed onto my skin and it made me feel refreshed and more at ease. I got out a fresh towel, it smelt of camomile. I closed the door, stripped off my clothes and hopped in the shower. The hot water made my muscles contract and I instantly felt relaxed and less stressed. I shampooed and conditioned my hair twice (just to make sure all the blood got out) and shower gelled my body pretty thoroughly. I got out of the shower, wrapped the towel around me and combed my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror, and thought to myself, _how could someone like me be so capable of such a horrible action_? It was confusing, for I had never thought I had it in me to kill someone. Maybe it was because I have never hated someone as much as I had hated Bill. I felt no love for Bill anymore, I didn't feel guilty at all. It was his own fault for doing this to me. What comes around, comes back around.

I opened the door from the bathroom back into my bedroom. "Hello, Sookie," A voice grinned. I screamed at the top of my lungs. A tall, pale faced man was sat on the end of my bed. He had perfectly combed blond hair. He wore a grey low v-neck shirt (which I must say showed off his gorgeous collarbones) and black skinny jeans. Eric.

"Why the hell are you here, Eric?" I gasped, immediately trying to cover up as much exposed skin as possible with the towel.

"Just thought I'd drop in," he smiled. I have to say, normally I'm not intimidated by vampires, but Eric was an exception.

"In the entire time I've known you, Eric, you have never _dropped in_," I said, annoyed by his arrogant presence.

"Did you get my tape?" He completely ignored my remark. I felt a lump in my throat, like a ball of wax or something like that. I gulped it back down.

"Yes"

"And..?"

"Bill came round, we argued, talked it over, he dismissed me and then he left," I lied. I couldn't tell him the truth, he'd probably rip my whole spinal cord out and eat it for breakfast. Bill and Eric weren't exactly the best of buddies, but they did have each other's backs. Eric raised his eyebrows.

"He..dismissed you, now?"

"Yes, yes he did. But don't get any ideas, Eric, that I will give into you. I am _not_ yours," I said sternly. He raised both his hands in the air.

"Whoa whoa, I wasn't suggesting anything now, Miss Stackhouse," he smiled.

"It's nearing dawn, Eric, you'll get the bleeds". I didn't even care if he got the bleeds I just wanted him out of my house. He hummed in response, eyeing me up. He stared intently at my lips.

"Why are you awake at this time anyway, Sookie?" He said. He was being serious. I hesitated.

"Well, you know..I'm not the type of girl who likes to argue. I get all tense. So I ate a little ice cream and had a nice long shower after Bill left," I lied again. He would be dumb as a doorknob if he believed me. He laughed.

"Okay, then. Sweet dreams, Sookie," he smiled, before swiftly gliding out of my room and out the front door at vampire-speed. It made my hair swoosh ever so slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

_A few people have messaged me and left reviews asking how Eric got into Sookie's house without being invited. Before writing the story the characters did have some history together, and Eric had probably been invited inside before the story started. All other 'mistakes' I seem to make aren't actual mistakes, e.g Eric not smelling Bill's blood, the blood splattered wallpaper, etc. This will all be revealed later!_

_Anyhow, thanks for the faves and follows so far, means a lot!_

* * *

**12 hours after it happened.**

Sookie woke up. It was after lunch, and she was still tired. The first thing that popped into her mind was the accidental murdering last night. She winced her eyes shut, rubbing them, trying to rid the images. She quickly scrambled out of her bed and pulled on some pyjama shorts underneath her large t-shirt. Sookie wandered around her bedroom, planning. What are people going to say when they find out he's gone? Will she say they had a fight, and he fled? Sookie sat down on the end of her bed, rubbing the back of her head. This was more complicated than Sookie thought. What would she tell Eric? He's going to be extremely suspicious. He always is. It was surprising he even believed what she said early this morning.

Sookie heard sounds downstairs that sounded like footsteps. She paused her thoughts and listened to the noses. Definitely footsteps. She tried to hear whoever's thoughts. "What the fuck is this mess?" she heard. Sookie gasped, they'd seen! The footsteps were loud, as if the person wanted to be heard. Sookie grabbed an umbrella from her closet, it was sturdy, could do a little damage. Who was it, though? She had never heard that voice before. She quietly crept down the stairs, trying to not make a sound. She edged her way, her back skimming the wall. Sookie's heart was almost in her mouth. _This was pretty god damn scary_, she thought. Her bare foot touched the floor and she eased herself to the doorway of the lounge. Her breaths were becoming slightly louder, she couldn't contain her adrenaline. She wielded her umbrella back in a baseball bat position. She kicked the door open and swung it round, before a large hand popped out from inside the room and gripped it at a flashing speed. Sookie gasped before a cane of some sort hit her square on her forehead. And then, everything was black.

A gruff man picked up her body, he had tanned skin with dark brown hair. He inspected her head, a nasty bleed but nothing too fatal. He carried her out to a red pick up truck and placed her in the back seats. "Safety first," he said, laughing at his own joke. He buckled her up and shut the door. He got out his phone from his jeans pocket and dialled a number. "Yeah, I got her. What if someone comes round looking for her though?" he questioned.

"Find the car keys, put them under the doormat or a plant. I'll find someone to pick it up later. Remember to lock the door," a voice on the other end of the phone said. He nodded before hanging up. He paced his way up to the porch and turned a couple of potted plants over. He looked under the door mat and found a set of spare keys. "How could you be so stupid?" he said, shaking his head. He walked back into the house and searched for Sookie's car keys. He found them on the kitchen table. He placed them under the doormat in replace to the spare keys and locked the front door. He put the spare keys in his pocket, got into his pick up truck and drove.

* * *

**18 hours after it happened.**

Sookie woke up in some sort of dark room. Her back was resting against a stone column. It smelt of stagnant water around her and it was revolting. Her hands were tied together in front of her but she was free to walk. "Hello!?" she shouted at the top of her voice. Nothing, just a reply of an echo. Her head was splitting with pain. She brought her tied hands up to her head and felt it. She winced in pain and breathed in quickly. There was a nasty split in it, she needed stitches. "Anyone?" she shouted. She took in her surrounding and saw a couple of stairs. She quickly ran up them, her legs unsteady and wobbly. She felt like she was going to drip over any second. There was a metal door. She attempted to open it but it wouldn't budge. She knocked on it over and over. She screamed and kicked it. _What the hell is happening_, she said in her head. Sookie continued to knock at it her knuckles starting to hurt. "I need a doctor now!" she shouted again. Her fists continued to bawl at the stone cold door, blood started to seep from her knuckles. She wiped the blood onto her shit. She was still in her pyjama. Then she remembered the footsteps downstairs, but anything after her starting to walk downstairs was completely forgotten.

Sookie had stopped screaming and kicking and was back at the stone column. Square one. She was playing with her hair, she was beginning to get more and more light-headed. Why was she even here? Was it because of Bill? But how would anyone know? Her head was brimming with questions and she began to become anxious. What time was it? Suddenly she heard a loud handle screech down and the heavy metal door open. She quickly scrambled up, slightly losing her balance. She balanced herself against the column. She really needed a doctor.

A figure came strolling down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom of them. Sookie couldn't make out a face, but he was muscular and quite short. "Follow," he simply stated. He returned back up the stairs, always skipping out one. Sookie didn't move. "I said, follow me," he said, almost pissed off. She gulped down her fear and shuffled towards the stairs. Her balance was getting awful. She wanted to shout at the man for a doctor, but she didn't have the nerve. She slowly inched herself up the stairs. Her eyes came into contact with the open door and it filled the staircase up with light.

"Is this heaven?" she said, bewildered.

"Far from it," the man laughed. Sookie creased her eyebrows, worry lines becoming visible. She picked herself up the stairs and into the room. She recognised this place. She had been here a hundred times before. The fear quickly built up causing her to cry and whimper. "Told you," he the man shrugged, almost pitying her. She collapsed into a seat at a glass table. Her breathing was becoming unsteady and her blood was pumping at a dangerous rate. This place was definitely no heaven. It was the place she least wanted to be right now. Eric's office.

Sookie's forehead began breaking a sweat. Little beads appearing. She wiped them as soon as she felt them. "Why am I here!?" she demanded.

"I don't know. I just got sent to knock you out and put you in the dungeon. Now, he just told me to collect you and put you in the office," he shrugged. Sookie inspected the man. He had a cleanly shaved jaw and cropped hair.

"Who are you?" Sookie questioned.

"Zachary Pine"

"And what are you?"

"I can't tell you that"

"Tell me or I'll just fish it out your mind, Zachary". Sookie smiled sweetly. He hesitated.

"I'm a werewolf"

"Who hired you?". He hesitated again.

"Eric Northman". Sookie gasped slightly. This was going to end up badly, she knew it.

"Where is he?"

"He'll be coming shortly". Sookie hummed in response. She relaxed in her seat as she thought about why she was here. He couldn't have found out about Bill, she was probably here because he dismissed her. He was probably going to attempt to make Sookie his.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a door opening and closing. "Sookie," a voice said behind her. Eric's.

"Eric," she greeted him with a crooked smile.

"How are you doing today?" he asked as he sat down in his large leather chair, he laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on the glass table. He leaned forward.

"Oh, I'm swell, aside from the fact I desperately need stitches," she snapped.

"Forgive me", he smiled "I will take care of that". He cracked his fangs out, making Sookie jump slightly. He smirked, he always liked it when he intimidates people. Especially Sookie. He rubbed his bleeding finger in the open wound. She flinched. He removed his finger and wiped it on a tissue. Sookie was confused.

"If you wanted me to be yours, then why didn't you just suck the blood on your finger. There was bound to be at least a drop of mine on it," Sookie questioned. The wound began to heal.

"You're not here for that, Sookie," he bellowed slightly, he had suddenly become agitated. Sookie furrowed her eyebrows. "You honestly don't know why you were brought here then?". Sookie shook her head in response. Eric chuckled. "I know what you did, Sookie," he said, his eyebrows raising as he leant closer to her.

"What?" Sookie said. She started to panic slightly. This wasn't going to happen. Eric looked up at Zachary.

"Zachary, could you leave the room, please?" Eric asked. Zachary nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. "Sookie, I know what happened early this morning".

"No," she breathed.

"You, Sookie Stackhouse, you murdered Bill Compton".


	6. Chapter 6

**18 hours after it happened.**

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, Sookie," Eric said, his head was bowed and his eyes looked up at Sookie. He plastered a dark smile across his face. "You killed Bill".

"I didn't mean to," Sookie murmured. She was well and truly fucked. Eric chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

"Of course you didn't, Sookie. After receiving my tape, you just happened to accidentally stake him, am I right in saying that?". He was being sadistically sarcastic.

"A table fell on him, Eric! I promise you that's what really happened. He pushed me and I got knocked out, he gave me blood to heal but I drank too much. He was weak, and, well he knocked a table over which staked him straight through the heart," Sookie blabbered, tears were pricking her eyes. Eric was taking no prisoners.

"I don't want to hear it, Sookie," Eric snarled. Eric felt a remorse for Bill. Other than Pam, Bill was one of his only companions. Eric was lonely. Sure, he owned a successful bar full of vampires every night. But, they were merely customers. He also had dancers, and bartenders. But, they were simply colleagues and employees. Eric hated to say it, but Bill was a friend. Sookie took that away from him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She wished all of this would just go away. "What are you going to do with me?".

That, was the problem. Eric didn't know. Although he had this unbelievable desire to kill her right at that moment, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to avenge Bill, he wanted to bring him justice. But there Sookie was, a single teardrop running down her left cheek. He couldn't inflict pain on her, any at all. She was beautiful, too beautiful for any harm to be done on her.

"It is my job to bring Bill justice," Eric spoke up. Sookie began to cry a little more evidently now.

"What are you going to do?" she wailed. Sookie was now sobbing, she was dwelling in self-pity.

"You are to stay here, with me," Eric said. His face was expressionless.

"You're not going to kill me?". Eric shook his head.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said with an edge to his voice. Something about his tone told Sookie not to trust him. She never had trusted Eric in the past, so why should she now? She studied Eric's face. He looked almost pained.

"Why?" she said. Eric hesitated, there was a long pause. Sookie raised her eyebrows, her cheeks were still glistening from her tears.

"Because I do not wish to inflict any pain on you. You are to valuable," Eric said. Sookie nodded her head. "You will pay for your crimes though Sookie".

"I understand," Sookie said calmly. But the truth was, she didn't at all. Eric wasn't acting like he normally would. It's like he almost felt sorry for Sookie.

"People are going to become suspicious, you know when they haven't seen me," Sookie quietly said.

"That's when you come in, Sookie. I need you to call Jason and Sam, tell them you've gone on a long vacation after the break up with Bill. Which place have you wanted to go since you were younger?"

"Well I've always wanted to go to Montana, it's supposed to be beautiful"

"There we go. Call both of them". Eric handed over a phone, she dialled Jason's number and held the phone up to her ears. It rang.

"Hello?" Jason said.

"Hey, it's Sook"

"Oh, hey. Where have you been? I came round earlier and your car was gone"

"Bill and I had a nasty fight last night. I've decided I needed some time to think, so I'm on my way to Montana"

"What?! Sookie, thats at least two days worth of driving! At least let me drive you?"

"No, it's fine. I'm already 4 hours into driving. I'll be back in a couple of weeks, I just need some time to myself, just to sort myself out. I need change"

"Well, okay. Does Sam know?"

"No he doesn't, would you mind telling him for me, Jason?"

"Yeah, sure. Sis, are you sure you're going to be okay?". Sookie hated lying to her brother.

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself, Jason. You know that," she said with an encouraging voice.

"Hm, okay. Call me if you need anything and when you get there. Stay safe"

"I will. Bye"

"Okay, bye. Love you"

"Love you too" she smiled sadly before putting the phone down.

"Love you too," Eric mimicked. Sookie scowled.

"That might be the last thing I ever say to him, Eric," she growled. He levitated his hands slightly off the table.

"I assure you, that wont happen". He softly smiled at her.

"Are you going to keep me prisoner? Will I ever leave this office?" Sookie questioned. She was beginning to become almost scared. Eric was daunting, especially being alone in a room with him.

"No of course not. You will come out with us at night, and sleep during the day. Your body will soon acclimatise to it". Sookie laughed.

"Eric, I'm not a vampire"

"I never said you were"

"I can't just magically change my habits"

"You will, though. You will force yourself to. If you don't, then there will be consequences". This was the Eric that Sookie knew. She nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, Eric"

"What'd done has been done, Sookie. There is nothing you or I can do"

"I'll make it up to you, Eric. I promise". Eric hummed in acknowledgement. He got up from where he was sitting and stood next to Sookie, she stayed planted to her chair. He towered her in height. He stroked her hair with his thumb. She quivered slightly.

"I swear, I will never induce harm onto you, or anyone you love," he said with a relatively tranquil tone. His hand lowered from her head onto her shoulder. He was stone cold. Despite what he said, Sookie was still fearful about what Eric was capable of. This was the first time she had ever witnessed him take almost mercy on somebody.

Eric squatted next to her, so his eyes were level with hers. He surveyed her eyes, a deep brown. She stared back at him, scanning the outline of his face. Sookie hated to admit it, but he was good looking. He smirked before getting up and walking to the door and opening, music and voices blared through the once soundproof room. "Zachary here will keep you company, he will do whatever you wish". She quickly jolted around and saw Zachary walk back into the room, he gave Sookie a kind smile and shut the door behind him. Silence again.

"This is so fucked up," Sookie moaned, resting her head on the table.

"What did you even do?" Zachary questioned.

"I..well, I killed a vampire. Zachary raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms and resting his lean back against the wall. Sookie gasped. "No, no! Accidentally! I'm not some extremist, we just had a fight and a table fell on him, and a leg staked him".

"That is the most unbelievable thing I have ever heard in my life," Zachary laughed.

"It's true! I promise you!" Sookie giggled.

"I feel for you, Eric is...I don't know how to put it, cruel?"

"Yeah, he is. I'm scared out of my wits to be honest. He's taken me hostage" Sookie crookedly smiled.

"I'm gonna get you out of here"

"How?"

"I'll get my pack to come rescue you, there's loads of them"

"Like who?"

"Well the packmaster is pretty strong, he's clever aswell, I think he knows Eric. Both of them have history I think, but a deal went sour"

"What's his name?"

"Alcide. Alcide Herveaux".

* * *

_I know it's a pretty boring chapter guys but I promise the next one will have more action, etc. Maybe a kiss!_


	7. Chapter 7

**4 days after it happened.**

Sookie had become used to the change of her body clock. She was well and fully nocturnal. By day, she slept in one of Eric's spare coffins. Not exactly human friendly, as Sookie had a slight case of claustrophobia. However, it was Eric she was dealing with so she had to make do with it. By night, she would work behind the bar or go out to places with Eric and occasionally Pam. She wasn't exactly enjoying the company with Eric, it's not what you would call paradise. But thinking about it, it was possibly the best abduction anyone could hope for.

She hadn't head a word from Zachary, or his pack. She hadn't seen him since he told her about Alcide. Sookie questioned herself daily if it would ever really happen, how could a few werewolves take on a thousand year old vampire? They simply couldn't, Eric was the most intelligent person she had ever met, almost everything he predicted did happen. Did he predict Sookie would kill Bill? But the question that always raced through her mind was, why did Eric change his mind about killing her?

Eric was unpacking boxes of Tru Blood, every box that he emptied he flattened and then chucked at Sookie. Although, every time he was doing this, it was at vampire-speed.

"I can't keep up with this," Sookie complained, stumbling over cardboard.

"Well, try harder," he said in an expressionless tone. Sookie scowled before picking up more cardboard and attempting to stack it into a pile.

"Can you at least slow down a bit," she demanded.

"No," Eric bluntly said. Sookie huffed in anger.

"You would get the job done quicker if you just did it yourself"

"That's not the point". Sookie had enough.

"Then what is the point, Eric?! What's the point keeping me prisoner here, sleeping during the day like a vampire, piling up boxes, getting hit on by filthy perverts at the bar? What is the sole purpose in doing this?"

"I simply enjoy your company," Eric smiled softly. He was being truthful.

"What about what I enjoy? Why can't i do anything i want to do?"

"Well you should've thought about that before you killed a fellow vampire of mine, Sookie. Oh, and might I say you are exceptionally lucky that I have not sucked your delicious blood right out your veins, or that you're not downstairs handcuffed and chained and sitting in your own muck for weeks upon end," Eric growled. He stopped what he was doing and swooshed over to Sookie. He overshadowed her entirely, dominating her presence. Sookie could feel his cold breath on her forehead, it had lacked life and warmth for over a thousand years. "Do what I say, understand?". Sookie nodded before stepping backwards, almost tripping over cardboard boxes. Eric never left her eyes, he pierced through them. "I am going to have to punish you, Sookie". Oh Jesus, Sookie thought. "As I know how much you despise my presence, you are going to sleep with me"

"What!?" Sookie almost screamed. Eric laughed.

"No, no. I mean, like sleep, as in closing your eyes? But instead of in your own coffin, you would share a double one with me," he said, raising his eyebrows. Sookie didn't think it was that bad, at least they weren't going to have sex. Coming to think of it, she couldn't ask for a better punishment. Of course, she wasn't fond of Eric, and he was definitely a creep, but she was grateful to him for sparing her life.

"I'll need a blanket. Sleeping next to you would be like sleeping next to ice cubes," she faintly smiled.

"Of course," he said. Eric was strangely satisfied that Sookie accepted his request so willingly. He thought she would've put up a fight, or refused.

"How many hours left till dawn?" Sookie asked.

"Three," Eric replied. Eric quickly stacked the boxes in his high-speed. Sookie folded her arms, smiled and shook her head.

"I thought that was my job!" she laughed.

"You're wasting my time," he coldly said. Sookie's smile faded from her face, and her folded arms went limp.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Just..come out to the bar and clean tables. Don't waste my, or your time," Eric said gruffly. Sookie didn't understand his sudden change of tone in his voice, or change of attitude. Eric swiftly strode out of the store room, the door banging loudly behind him. He walked into the bar. Tonight it was closed. He went behind the bar and fished out a True Blood, O-Negative. He warmed it up in the microwave and leaned his lower back against the counter as he sipped on the Tru Blood. He immediately spat it out. It was disgusting! Eric had tried Tru Blood many times, all of which he never enjoyed it. However, he thought maybe he would like it today. He had done this many times, resulting in lots of spitting out and wasted Tru Blood.

"You'll never learn," Pam said in her long accent. She liked to dwell on words, her voice had a likeable quality in it.

"Well, I'm paying for it," Eric said, wiping his mouth with a cloth. Pam smirked.

"How is this, girl? What do you call her, Sookie?"

"Stubborn, like normal". Pam had never heard of Sookie before Eric had basically kidnapped her. She hasn't taken liking to her, yet. Pam nodded. Sookie emerged from the office with cleaning equipment. Pam looked at her, and turned round to Eric in disgust.

"She has worn those pyjamas for the past four days, Eric. I don't want her borrowing any of my clothes at night anymore, she looks like a hooker. And, she smells," Pam hissed. Sookie innocently shuffled over to a table where she started cleaning it. She looked over to Pam and Eric worryingly.

"I haven't had a chance to get her clothes from the house. I can't leave her out of my site," Eric whispered.

"God damn it the girl needs a shower as well Eric! When is the last time she had a proper meal?"

"She had a packet of chips when she woke up, but she hasn't had a cooked meal since she's come here," Eric said quietly. He had almost become ashamed of his actions, he had treated Sookie as a guest badly. Pam exhaled sharply, rolling her eyes.

"Eric, you can be unbelievable. I'll watch over her while you get her clothes from Bon Temps," she said. Pam was treating Eric as if he was her progeny. He nodded and kissed her on the forehead, before walking out from behind the bar towards the exit.

"And, don't leave me here with her too long," she said in Norwegian. She sat on a stool and twirled her hair through her fingers whilst inspecting her nails.

* * *

It was dawn, and Sookie was lying in Eric's coffin. She was in fresh pyjamas which Eric had brought for her earlier from her home. She thought about his attitude change, maybe he wasn't mad at her, maybe he just wanted her to get stuff down. After all, it's hard work owning a bar. Her thoughts were interrupted before Eric clambered in, he took up more than half of the coffin. Sookie shuffled to the side more, her back facing Eric. The coffin was lined with a duvet type of material. It was unusually comfy along with the woollen blanket from home that Eric brought. He laughed quietly.

"You really do hate me," he said, fidgeting to get himself comfortable.

"No, I don't, you're just taking up so much room I have to squeeze on the edge," she replied. He stretched his legs wider, pushing up against Sookie's body. She laughed.

"Give me more room!" she demanded, smiling to herself.

"Okay, okay," Eric murmured, before stretching out his entire body, squashing Sookie's frame against the wall of the coffin. It hurt her.

"Oh my Lord, stop it, Eric! I'm being serious, I just want to go to sleep," Sookie moaned. Despite getting used to the change of sleeping times, Sookie still got cranky. Eric released the pressure on her body and retracted. Sookie rolled onto her back and relaxed. "Thank you" she said, before yawning and dozing off.

"No problem," Eric said under his breath, before closing the coffin and falling asleep himself.

* * *

Eric was shaken awake by Sookie. "Eric," she hissed, "Eric!". He groaned before opening his eyes, looking at Sookie. Her face was panic-stricken and her eyes were welling up with tears. "I'm claustrophobic Eric, and I don't like this. At first, I thought I was going to be okay, but I woke up and I was just so sca-". Sookie was interrupted by Eric putting his icy cold finger to her lips, shushing her. He didn't take her eyes off her.

"You're safe, Sookie," he assured her. Sookie shook her head.

"Please, let me sleep in a coffin on my own with the casket open, like I normally do," she pleaded.

"Then were's the punishment in that?"

"I'll do anything you want, I promise," she pleaded.

"Kiss me," Eric said candidly. Sookie raised her eyebrows.

"Anything but that," she said.

"Either that, or sleep with me. With the casket closed," he said in a husky tone. Sookie looked at Eric wide eyed before looking up at the top of the coffin.

"Fine," she murmured. Eric's eyes lit up.

"For one night only," she said sternly. Eric pulled his bitter cold hand to her cheek. He rubbed it with his thumb slightly, staring at her lips. He moistened his with his tongue, before leaning in and planting them on her lips. At first, her lips were tense and uneasy, but after a few small moments they relaxed. He pulled away softly, opening his eyes. He smiled to himself.

"Good night, Eric," she said softly, before getting out of the double coffin and into her separate one. Eric chuckled to himself, pulling the casket down. He knew there was attraction there for him, he knew she wanted something from him. Why? Because her eyes were closed and her blood pumped twice the speed of any normal person. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep again.


End file.
